garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 727 - Brown Tongue
Show 727 was recorded on August 27, 2017, at 8:20 pm it was scheduled to begin at 8 pm but was delayed due to technical difficulties. The show was streamed live on the Tom Leykis show stream. Opening Gary opened by calling it "Sunday night stupid." He mentioned that the podcast is available for $5 USD, specifically mentioning USD because of the many Canadian listeners that listen to the show. The pair mention they were recently in the Seattle area to record a show in front of a live studio audience. The pair made fun of Juan in Seattle for being drunk and offering to buy someone's kid Air Jordans. Gary and Dean both said they had a good time. Dino said that normally he doesn't get much sleep when he is in Los Angeles. Gary described the Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review and mentioned that show 726 was the first Blue Collar Booze Review. Also described were Frankie MacDonald, the Snack Exchange and who could be on the phone. Show Guests Live Report from Houston, TX Roger from Houston said he can't escape from where he is since most of the highways are closed. Gary advised him to keep his beer cold and his beer dry. * Jose the Train talked about his diet and getting mole sauce made for Gary. Jose the train also talked about his family. * Chad from Pittsburg talked about downing an entire Pedal to the Medal Wine, staying up all night and the fun he had at the Seattle party. Chad called 726 the most perverted show with, "stinky gines" and stinky penis being talked about during the show. Frankie MacDonald Frankie talked about recent photoshops he was in, how he does not recognize trolls and how his new Heft is coming out. Dino mentioned troll Kevin Martin. Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review Begins around 00:58:00 Gary tried a Pilsen from Costa Rica. There was confusion about where the beer is from Jose mentioned that it was made in Costa Rica. Dean then also said it was made in Costa Rica. They described the noted that John Car left on the cans describing what's inside. Gary described the beer as, "nice on the nose." Snack Exchange Singapore Style Beef Jerky from BKH Jerkey in Vancouver, BC from Josue. Jose chimed in saying he knows how to say Iron in French "fer." Jose also talked about his panic attacks, not drinking for 5 years and not eating beef. Special Guest Linda Linda was a friend of Dean and came because Dino said he was going to be there. She talked about her experience with Juan in Seattle. Show Guests, continued * Gun John said it was surreal because of the amount of preparation and the next day it was like "Servpro" like nothing happened. Gun John described how he had some magic Candy and going into the pool with a shirt on. Gun John said Mike Myers and the "Gun Holster" did a good job cleaning up. * Juan in Seattle 01:40:00 initially started on Speakerphone and was unintelligible. Dean noticed Juan was a little tipsy at the start of the party. Juan said he was throwing out what he can because "you never know." Juan apologized for his mentioning "stinky gines" on the show. * Phil from Pasadena 02:00:00 like this event because he had time to explore Seattle. Phil mentioned the party went well except for one person who was asked to leave early. * Patty from Inglewood 02:05:00 was not only in Seattle she was also in Central Oregon for the eclipse. Patty joked that men don't approach her like Juan did. Dean said that her speech from 726 was, "moving." Patty described what hunting with Danny from Oregon was like. * Charlie from Seattle 02:24:00 talked about Polar Bear meat and setting up the event. Charlie went into the water. * Travis (The Blue Glasses), Dino mentioned that Travis went into the water. Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood 02:36:00 Bobby said that he was looking out for Alligators. Bobby called in from the pier on Lake Peirce. It has been 3 years since Bobby's dog Lexus died. Booby talked about meeting an old friend and how losing Lexus caused him to be "Baker Acted." Bobby described his current living situation in an RV. Bobby described the RC's bathroom, small toilet, and lack of hot water. 03:00:00 Bobby described the situation as untenable and toxic and could turn violent. Don't Be Stupid 03:05:00 Dean tried to sing about Bobby's living situation * James Denison arrested after throwing rocks after expecting a pizzeria to give away free pizza * Georgia School Bus Driver arrested for child endangerment. * 26-year-old New Hampshire woman arrested for public nudity * Henderson men arrested for kidnapping an adult 03:20:00 Gary and Dino talk about how to pronounce "Heven", which is a Spanish name. They talked about the eclipse to which Los Angeles only experienced 70%. 03:23:00 Gary placed a clip of Dallas Rains talking about Totality. 03:28:00 Gary talked about his Car and standing on his roof to see the partial eclipse * 03:31:00 Woman arrested for chopping cocaine and snorting it in front of a school Gary and Dino ended around 03:34:00 with impressions of Mr. Checkpoint